


Bee's Knees

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Gen, exploration of why the fuck Sabrina continues to spend time with Chloé, sabrina gets attention, violence later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Sabrina Raincomprix isn't unhappy with her life. She is perfectly happy to do two homework assignments and go along with Chloé's schemes...honestly.Then the box appears in her bag.





	1. When Chloé Isn't There

Sabrina was late for school.

She yawned as she walked quickly down the streets. She had stayed up until the early hours of the morning the previous night doing homework and deleting all evidence of Chloé's massive social media smear campaign against Lila before too many people noticed.

Sabrina, thankfully, had all of Chloé's passwords, but finding every post on every social media she had and erasing them was a long task on top of twice the homework assignments (Her teachers clearly missed the point when they decided giving two different assignments would make Chloé do her own work. Chloé never even noticed.). Despite what the girl had done before, Chloé could actually suffer legal punishment for that.

All in all, she finally passed out on her desk and woke up to a backache and God Save The Queen blaring from her phone to signal that Chloé was calling. She answered to Chloé shouting to hurry up and get in the limo so they could get to school

Sabrina convinced Chloé not to wait for her, deciding that she shouldn't be late because of her. Chloé was pissed, but relented.

Now Sabrina was approximately thirty minutes late, and she wasn't even halfway to school yet.

She was about to cross the street when an elderly man in a Hawaiian print t-shirt tripped, his cane rolling out of his reach.

She looked for a second to see what Chloé thought before remembering. Chloé wasn't there. It didn't matter what she thought right now.

She hurried over to the man, helping him up and handing his cane to him.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes," he answered simply, a strangely knowing smile on his face. "You have a nice day, young lady."

"You too!" With that, she continued the trek to school.

It was roughly ten minutes later and the school was finally in sight. She ran the rest of the way, heading into the doors.

Maybe today would be a good day.

* * *

Sabrina flopped onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

Yeah, it wasn't a good day.

Chloé took personal offense to having had to wait for Sabrina that morning. As such, she didn't stop complaining about it until Marinette stumbled into Adrien when everyone was leaving for lunch.

Which led to an appalling amount of insults, calling Marinette a slut despite no prior evidence. Sure, Marinette could probably get with any guy in their grade, but that was because she was a genuinely nice person. Adrien was also a nice person. Nice people generally liked nice people. Marinette also only showed Adrien the kind of attention that annoyed Chloé. That was less enjoying sex, which there was nothing wrong with, and more single-target-sexuality.

Sabrina would sometimes tune out Chloé's more terrible tirades. Chloé was generally unaware, but today she noticed and thus threw a fit, uninviting her from the event after school that her father was holding in true Chloé fashion.

Sabrina loved Chloé. They had been best friends for a long time. But she was exhausting.

Speaking of Chloé and exhausting, she probably should get to the homework if she didn't want another late night.

She reluctantly sat up, grabbing her bag and sticking her hand in.

Her hand came in contact with an unfamiliar material. She didn't remember having anything wood in her backpack. She quickly removed the mysterious object.

It was a hexagonal box, made of dark wood with a red pattern on the top. It looked the size of a small jewelry box, like Chloé had for specialty pieces.

This...wasn't Chloé's...was it?

No. There was no way Chloé would mistake Sabrina's twenty dollar purse from a bulk store for her four hundred dollar genuine _Gabriel_ handbag. Chloé wouldn't give her such an expensive gift, if the box was any indication of the price. She hadn't pulled it out to show off, meaning no chance for it to fall into her purse.

If so, where did it come from?

She opened it, intent on figuring out what it was, and got only a glimpse of the hair comb inside before a ball of yellow light appeared, causing her to quickly slam the box closed.

"Hey!"

The sudden voice caused her to drop it.

"Hey, let me out of here!"

Sabrina wasted no time grabbing a weapon, holding her hairbrush out threateningly towards the box.

"What are you?" she demanded. "Why are you talking? Haircombs don't talk!"

"Neither do doormats, yet you seem to be doing fine."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Don't forget that I'm the only one here who can let you out. If you actually want out, maybe don't insult the person with the upper hand."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm not actually the hair comb. I am a magical, god-like being here to offer you amazing powers. If you let me out, I'll explain."

Sabrina thought of her options. One, she could ignore the apparent god-like being, dispose of the box and its contents, and act like this never happened. Ignoring the offer, cons would be that, if this god-like being ever got out, they'd seek revenge on her. Two, she let them out. Cons were that there was no guarantee they'd hold up their end.

...Godly revenge was the worse case scenario here.

She gently picked up the box and opened it slowly.

In the box, squished up against the hair comb, was a little yellow creature with black eyes and black stripes on their head. Thry looked like a large, kinda-adorable looking bee, with a striped stinger and what looked like pale yellow fluff around their neck.

They were also scowling.

They floated up, despite no apparent wings, and crossed their nubby arms, beginning, "My name is Reena. Female pronouns and all that."

"...Sabrina. Sabrina Raincomprix."

She held out her finger and the little creature shook it.

"Now, Sabrina, you have been chosen to possess the Bee Miraculous," Reena explained, sitting on the desk. "That is the hair comb. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir, you can use that power to help battle akumas and protect Paris. The ultimate goal is to defeat Hawk Moth and save the miraculous he has kidnapped and forced to work for him, Nooroo."

Sabrina blinked, a bit shocked at the information. She...was chosen to be a superhero? Why would anyone choose her?

Reena took that as her signal to keep going, adding, "You are, of course, not obligated to take the role. If you choose not to, I'll give you the address to take me to so Master Fu can choose a new holder."

She could just give it back. Pretend she never had it. Go back to being just Chloé's sidekick.

What would Chloé think?

She would think....

Screw it. Chloé wasn't here. Sabrina was a bit exhausted with Chloé today, and her opinion didn't matter right now. She had always wanted to be like her dad and protect Paris. If this was how, she'd go for it.

"I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reena's name is a slightly adjusted Reyna/Reine, which means queen. Ya know, like queen bee.


	2. School Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes and stays exactly the same in ways that certainly throw Sabrina for a loop.

Sabrina felt like she was sitting in a parallel universe, almost exactly the same, but different in ways no one around her seemed to know.

As Chloé complained about the event from the day before, Sabrina could almost feel Reena's presence in her purse, and silently willed Chloé to keep ignoring the silver hair comb that had replaced her headband.

"Hey, this is new."

Darn it.

"Oh, my dad got it from a thrift store as a present," Sabrina answered, hoping Chloé couldn't see right through her.

"...It doesn't look like a thrift store piece," Chloé noted, before shrugging and removing it, saying, "You are wearing it wrong. Let me just pull your hair to the side and...there we go."

Chloé showed a mirror to Sabrina, allowing her to see the improvement.

She had been right. It had looked awkward before, like it hadn't belonged in her hair. But Chloé's adjustments made it look much better.

"Thanks Chloé!" she cheerfully remarked.

"Well, couldn't let you walk around with me with it like that. I have standards."

Yep, there it was. Chloé's acts of kindness never came without a word invalidating any indication that she actually cared. Sabrina was well aware that Chloé had feelings; it was a major reason she stuck around. She did know that Chloé only stuck with her because she was pretty much obedient to her every whim.

There were many reasons Sabrina stayed with Chloé, but Chloé caring about her wasn't one.

Chloé went back to complaining about the event as Sabrina waited for her to make any mention of the day before that wasn't being petty because the event was boring. But no. If it didn't pertain to Ladybug, Chloé could give less of a darn about superheroes in Paris.

Chloé's obvious crush aside, yesterday should have somehow appeared on her radar, but whatever. She'd find out at school.

The limo arrived and the two climbed out to see a bunch of kids on the front steps, surrounding Alya and her phone.

"What is going on?" Chloé asked, confused and annoyed that the attention wasn't on her.

"Probably talking about the sighting of a new superhero Alya got a photo of last night and posted to the Ladyblog," Sabrina answered, the barest hint of pride in her voice that Chloé, naturally, didn't notice.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me room to bring it up."

"Ugh." Chloé pulled out her phone and muttered, "Have to do everything myself." She quickly went to the Ladyblog and read the new entry.

Sabrina was still holding onto her tiny bit of pride until Chloé scoffed, noting, "Clearly she is some sort of hoax trying to capitalize on Ladybug's success, like that Lila girl. Just an attention whore."

"Y-Yeah," Sabrina reluctantly agreed, deflating when Chloé's back turned.

* * *

Opinions on the new photo were mixed. While no one dared use the kind of language Chloé used, a good third of the class expressed their dismissal of the validity of the hero. Marinette even suggested she might be an akuma!

Sabrina excused herself in class to get a break from it all, hiding in the bathroom. Reena took that as her chance to fly out of the purse.

"You okay?"

"No," Sabrina admitted. "How does this even work? How will they see me as anything than an attention seeker?"

"You just started," Reena pointed out. "You will prove yourself in time. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have as much time as you get to get used to their new role. They had to prove themselves right away. You just have to focus on learning what to do. You don't need to worry about their approval now."

Sabrina nodded, before asking, "If Hawk Moth is a miraculous holder, why is he so powerful?"

"Well, power depends on how you use it," Reena explained, taking an apple slice from Sabrina's bag. "Actually, the Ladybug and Cat miraculous are the two most powerful, which is why Hawk Moth desperately wants them. Together, they can give the holder god-like power. Their powers are pretty impressive. Creation and Destruction. Hawk Moth only seems powerful when faced from a distance."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the special powers? While immensely useful, they are limited in time and can only be used once. However, the miraculous gives other tools, such as increased strength, speed, agility, flexibility, etcetera. Hawk Moth's special ability is sending butterflies to give people temporary superpowers. This is a powerful ability not limited by time. As a downside, he has no extra abilities. When transformed, he is left with the same physical strengths and weaknesses that he has without the miraculous."

"Oh." Sabrina nodded, finally understanding. "So it's about balance."

"Exactly," Reena confirmed. She grabbed an apple slice from Sabrina's bag before continuing. "Balance is an important part of possessing a miraculous. Miraculous bring balance to their holders, and the holders do the same for the miraculous. Most of the miraculous come in pairs also. Ladybug for creation and good luck, black cat for destruction and bad luck. Fox for illusions and lies, peacock for integrity and honesty. Turtle for longevity and life, butterfly for change and death."

Sabrina felt she understood a little more now. Reena's explanation made sense...except....

"What is the opposite of the bee miraculous?"

Reena shrugged, answering, "We don't have one. Bees can represent both royalty and prestige, or hard work and working together towards a common goal. Thus, your miraculous can help people who lean too much one way find balance. We are our own opposite."

"Huh."

Her fingers brushed against the comb, which had turned silver after the initial transformation. She guessed each miraculous was unique it their own way, and that was this one's unusual trait.

"You probably should get back to class," Reena reminded Sabrina, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Remember. Right now, you have nothing to prove." With that, she got back into Sabrina's purse.

Sabrina repeated those words to herself as she headed back to class.

* * *

That night, Sabrina climbed onto the rooftop of her building using the fire escape, looking out over the city with Reena.

"It's a beautiful view," Reena noted.

"Not really," Sabrina shrugged. "Chloé's room has a much better one."

Reena scowled at the mention of Chloé, noting, "Well, time to transform again. You remember what I said before."

She nodded before declaring, "Reena, transform me!"

The costume formed over her body, and she gave herself a once over. The top-like thing on her belt was her weapon, according to Reena's run down from the day before.

Ladybug and Chat Noir could use their weapons for transportation. Sabrina had seen it several times. Maybe she could too?

She looked at the little top, which was connected to a string. She wrapped the string around her finger. She guessed she needed to pull it to launch the top. It was effectively useless for transportation though, too small to ride and too dangerous to attempt to grapple around with like Ladybug. She'd have to go by foot.

Letting go of her weapon, she began to take the journey she took the day before, crossing the rooftops. The terror was no longer overwhelming, now that she had done this before.

She easily made jumps that she would struggle with normally, and she certainly had more stamina. She grinned, speeding across rooftops. It was fun how easy it came to her. After all day of absorbing a lot of information from Reena, just simply getting to enjoy her more basic powers was cool.

She looked at the Eiffel Tower from her new vantage point, sitting on the rooftop. She recognized this building. It was the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She thought the food there was great, but she didn't go anymore. She was pretty sure she wasn't welcome, after accusing Marinette of trying to avoid her when she was helping stop an akuma AND breaking in to steal her diary by lying to her parents. Yeah, there was no way she'd be welcome there anymore.

She had a great view of the city here. Maybe better than Chloé's. There was a balcony that, if she could remember right, was connected to Marinette's room, making sure the girl could enjoy the view too. Paris was a beautiful city, and she understood the affection and desire to protect it that her father felt. Soon she could do just that. Protect this city.

She turned her attention back to the Eiffel tower. She smiled, an idea coming to mind. It would be hard, especially without anything to help her like Ladybug had. But she needed a milestone, something to prove to herself that she could use what powers she had.

"I'm going to climb to the top. Then I'll be ready."


	3. Read On The Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos of Sabrina from night time lead to an investigation, and Sabrina grows concerned about the possibility of a confrontation.

It was now Thursday, and Sabrina had gone out every night since getting the bee miraculous. While she hadn't used her special ability yet, waiting until she actually was participating in battles, she had tested her weapon in a dump a couple of nights. Mostly she climbed buildings, raced across rooftops, and watched the view.

Every morning, more photos were on Alya's blog. Many readers were submitting photos of her. She was a blur across the rooftops in some, or just a peacefully sitting spectator of the beauty of Paris in others.

Along with the photos came theories. The akuma theory was the main one people were considering, though no one could agree what was her object and her reason, nor could anyone figure out why she wasn't attacking. Others thought like Chloé, that she was just seeking attention by emulating the heroes of Paris. Few thought her as perhaps a new ally for Lafybug and Chat Noir.

Alya had given her the name Queen Bee for the time being. Sabrina didn't particularly like the name, but she supposed she'd deal until she actually revealed her presence to Paris.

The real worry she had was a video that appeared on the blog Friday morning, which Chloé had shown her in disbelief.

" _Citizens of Paris_ ," Ladybug announced in the video, looking every ounce of professional and intimidating that Sabrina expected. " _We understand many of you are concerned about the figure now referred to as Queen Bee. Rest assured that Chat Noir and I are going to investigate, and deal with the situation accordingly._ "

"I'm glad they are handling the issue," Sabrina said half-heartedly. Chloé didn't notice, merely agreeing with the sentiment.

Sabrina thought Ladybug was fantastic. Pretty much everyone who wasn't Lila agreed.

That didn't mean she wasn't terrified of the superhero, or of the implications of the video.

She quickly created plans to travel different rooftops. She'd avoid using her weapon, and she'd keep an eye out for the heroes of Paris.

She just had to hope that, if they found her, they wouldn't attack.

* * *

Sabrina returned from the bathroom to find a spectacular stand off going on between Chloé and Lila.

Chloé looked embarrassed and furious, and Lila looked smug as she held-Oh shoot, what the heck was she thinking?

It was Chloé's Ladybug folder, which Sabrina knew had photos of Ladybug in it. Chloé's crush on Ladybug was painfully obvious, especially with evidence such as that. Lila had been wronged by Chloé, especially after the Volpina incident, but this was going a bit to far. Revealing Chloé's not-straight crush to the entire class would be far worse than she deserved, and that was even if classmates were more open minded.

Sabrina had one solution.

"Hey, that's mine!"

She took it from Lila's hand, holding it close to her chest and faking relief.

"I was looking all over for this!" she continued, watching as Lila's jaw dropped. "Where did you find it?"

Chloé immediately caught on and answered, "It was in my bag. Honestly, you need to stop accidentally putting your things in my bag, Sabrina."

"Sorry Chloé."

Lila's expression shifted from shock to mortification as Sabrina sat in her seat, pretending to place the folder in her bag before sliding it to Chloé.

Chloé's face looked slightly constipated as the teacher returned to class, and eventually a note was slid to Sabrina.

" _Thanks, I guess._ "

Sabrina smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Sabrina got home from school and immediately got on her computer.

"It's no surprise Hawk Moth hasn't sent out an akuma since you've shown up," Reena observed, sitting next to the computer and eating from her bag of apple slices. "By doing nothing, he can divide you and the heroes before you even cross paths. He won't last forever though. Sooner or later he will attempt to get the miraculous again. You just need to wait him out."

"Maybe I can throw a wrench in that plan before," Sabrina suggested, gesturing to a photo on her computer.

She was on the Ladyblog, the photo displayed showing Ladybug holding her yoyo like a compact.

"The weapons are communicators?" she asked.

"Yep," Reena answered. "I'd figured you'd figure that out by experimenting. How does that help us out here?"

"Tonight, I'll just give Ladybug a call. That should at least prove I have a miraculous, right?"

"Unless she gave her number to a civilian, which isn't likely but possible. We'll just have to see."

Sabrina nodded, changing the tab to find secluded places in Paris.

* * *

Sabrina was in the dump, this time not intending to use her weapon once.

She removed her top, messing around with it until it opened up, revealing a communicator vaguely reminiscent of a sideways 3DS. She looked through the features, including a GPS with a ladybug and a cat head on the map.

Based on her knowledge of Paris, they were somewhere along her traditional route, probably hoping to find her. She quickly found the video call feature, with the same symbols to select who to call.

Ladybug was the one she was worried about, seeing as she was indicated to be pretty impulsive. The Volpina incident was proof of that. That tendency could make her either the best or worse person to call. If she called Chat Noir though...it might be safer, but she was a bit too stressed to deal with puns or, heaven forbid, flirting.

Ladybug it is.

She pushed the ladybug and waited as it rung.

" _Helloooooooooooooo what the hell?_ "

"Hey! You must be Ladybug! I'm a huge fan!"

" _My Lady, is something...what?_ "

Sabrina laughed, adding, "I'm guessing this is a huge surprise. Really though, it is so cool to be able to meet you two! I would have met you in person, but I felt this way I could avoid being attacked."

The two were shocked into silence, which motivated Sabrina to keep talking.

"Alright. You guys need proof. Well, like you guys, I have a miraculous. That's the comb right here." She gestured to her comb. "To transform, the kwami, Reena, has to fly into it and stuff I don't quite understand yet. Since I certainly didn't know about this before meeting Reena, I'm going to guess that isn't common knowledge?"

" _...How did you get a miraculous?_ "

"I found a box with it inside in my bag," she answered simply.

" _Well my Lady, I think she is the real deal._ "

" _I guess so,_ " Ladybug replied to Chat Noir, before smiling and saying, " _Well, welcome to Paris. Do you have a name we should call you?_ "

Sabrina thought for a moment before answering, "Just Bee. Queen Bee kind of weirds me out. Female pronouns, if you aren't sure."

" _Alright_ ," Ladybug answered, nodding in understanding. " _Well Bee, would you like to meet us for a patrol tomorrow night? It will give you an idea of our routes and nightly routines. I'd do it tonight but we went on a weird route."_

"Sure!" Sabrina nearly said goodbye before adding, "Um, I'm sorry to say, but I don't feel ready to fight akumas yet. I still haven't proved to myself that I'm capable of doing it, you know? I promise I won't wait too long, but will you give me time to adjust?"

Ladybug smiled reassuringly, promising, " _Of course. Take all the time you need. I certainly didn't feel ready when I started, and if some time will help you, then go ahead._ "

"Thanks Ladybug! Well, good night!"

" _Good night._ "

Sabrina closed the communicator, sighing with relief. No confrontations. No fighting. The situation was under control.

She was going to patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir!

With a delighted grin on her face, she headed home.

* * *

" _We have determined that Bee, as she prefers to be called, is not a threat. In fact, in the future, she may help me and Chat Noir protect Paris. At the moment though, she is still figuring everything out, so she will not be helping us with akumas yet._ "

Sabrina smiled, closing the video on her phone before racing down to the waiting limo.

"Hey Chloé! Did you see the new update on the Ladyblog?"

"Of course I did," she answered as Sabrina climbed in. "I suppose it's a good thing Ladybug realized she was legit."

"Yep," Sabrina agreed. "Oh, here's your homework for today." 


	4. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina begins regularly spending time with Ladybug and Chat Noir and learns the ropes.

Bee was practically vibrating with excitement as she transformed that night, racing to the meeting spot the moment she was fully suited up.

Reena had given her some tips. Remain casual, since they were her equals now. Don't mention Chloé, since her opinion of the mayor's daughter differed from most and would certainly help them figure out her identity. Don't mention previously being akumatized. Don't worry too much about being a third wheel.

Still, she was a bit nervous as she reached the meeting place. She was twenty minutes early for patrol, but it gave her some time to relax and get herself into a state of calm.

It was still hard to believe that she was going to spend a large portion of her night hanging out with superheroes!

She pulled out her weapon, opening it up and looking at its capabilities.

There was the calling option, which she already tried. The GPS had only the cat symbol on it, indicating Chat Noir had already transformed. He seemed to be hanging around the Agreste mansion. Strange. Maybe a crush?

Nah, Chat Noir seemed to have a major thing for Ladybug. Then again, Chloé had a crush on two different people also. It would be concerning if Chat Noir and Chloé were competing for both Ladybug _and_ Adrien. Chloé was ruthless to romantic rivals, if her treatment of Marinette was any indicator, and Chat Noir...

Never mind. That was terrifying.

Moving on.

There was a camera, which she used to take a selfie. She might send that one to the Ladyblog. Maybe. Reena had promised that magic kept people from realizing who she was outside of the suit, but it didn't mean she wasn't concerned. All it took was one mistake and she'd be revealed.

She had access to the Internet to, which she definitely liked. She began watching YouTube videos to entertain herself.

She was watching jacksepticeye play Turbo Dismount when Chat Noir arrived, five minutes early.

"Huh. Never pegged you as someone who'd arrive early."

"Honestly, this is much more fun than what I generally have to do."

"Agreed."

The two sat there awkwardly before Chat Noir asked, "Is that jacksepticeye?"

* * *

Ladybug arrived to find Bee and Chat Noir watching videos.

" _Speed is key!_ " a voice screamed from Bee's communicator, causing the two to snort.

"Five euros says he is going to get hit by a snowplow," Bee bet, grinning at the screen.

" _Fucking snowplow!_ "

"I never agreed to the bet."

"Ahem."

The two turned to see Ladybug standing behind them, her arms crossed, smirking at them.

"Sorry," they both quickly apologized, looking like upset children.

Ladybug shrugged, beginning, "Sorry I was late, Bee. You ready for your first patrol?"

"Yeah!" Bee excitedly answered, closing her top and standing up quickly. "So, what do we need to do?"

* * *

Sabrina flopped against her bed after she released her transformation. Man, she was tired, but...

"That was awesome!" she cheered, turning in her bed to face Reena. "I got to spend time with Ladybug and Chat Noir! They are so awesome! And Chat Noir likes jacksepticeye! Just...aaaaaaaah!"

Reena munched on her apple slices as Sabrina freaked, smiling.

She liked her. Despite her doormat tendencies, Sabrina was a good kid, and eager to do what she could. Reena sometimes had issues with who Master Fu chose, but she decided Sabrina was a good choice.

She'd make a good hero.

"You took a big step today," Reena told her, smiling. "It won't be long now until you get can take part in your first battle."

Sabrina nodded, promising, "Soon. But right now, I've still got one goal to achieve first."


	5. A Slow Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina fulfills her promise.

Sabrina stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, watching the battle in the distance before looking up.

For the past month, she had been using her free time to practice using her powers. Patrols every night with Ladybug and Chat Noir had improved her parkour abilities, weekends practicing in the dump had helped her master her weapon, and Reena had taught her the command for her special power, though she hadn't used it and Reena insisted she find out in battle.

She smiled, saying, "I'll do it tonight."

* * *

Bee returned that night, having already informed Chat Noir and Ladybug that she couldn't make it to patrol. There were rarely two akumas in one day, so they agreed she could take off for whatever she needed.

She jumped up towards a nearby part of the tower, her powers thankfully giving her a big enough boost to grab on. She pulled herself up onto the support and jumped for the next one.

She reached the first floor, and ignored the activity at the bottom. She just focused on going farther up, her focus on the top.

It got harder as she got higher up. She reminded herself repeatedly not to look down, instead looking up as she passed the next floor. She only had one floor to go.

She could easily pull herself up to the next one thankfully, and she wasn't getting tired. The wind and the height were scary, but she knew the suit would keep her from being too injured. She just had to focus on getting to the top, not worry about the danger.

Don't focus on the height, or the wind. Don't focus on anyone who'd tell her it wasn't possible, that she wasn't goid enough to do so.

Just rely on Reena and her support to be there if she falls. Reena and the miraculous would make sure she was safe.

She passed the final floor, continuing up to the very top of the spike and looking out over Paris.

She pulled out her top and turned on the camera, taking a picture of the view. She never wanted to forget the sight of Paris from here. It made her even more certain that she wanted to protect it. She grinned before pressing record.

* * *

At school the next day, Sabrina and Chloé arrived to their classmates cluttered around Alya, watching her phone screen.

"What is going on?" Chloé asked, clearly confused. She pulled out her phone and headed to the Ladyblog, finding a new post. Sabrina began reading over her shoulder.

_A Promise to Paris_

_For the past month, Bee has only been in contact with our favorite heroes, remaining out of the akuma conflicts due to, according to Ladybug, wanting to be ready when she finally began fighting. Many of us have been impatient to learn more about this hero, who has remained separate from the action and unable to be reached._

_Last night, many citizens of Paris watched as she scaled the Eiffel Tower. While this has been achieved by Ladybug and Chat Noir many times, Bee had no aids such as Ladybug's yoyo or Chat Noir's baton. From there, she stayed for several minutes, before eventually heading down and disappearing._

_Many didn't know what to expect afterward, but it was to my great surprise that I received a video submission from @abeillereine. A video I have shared below._

_I personally am excited to see what Bee's promise leads to in the future. It is clear she is dedicated to protecting Paris. Let's see where that dedication takes her._

Below the entry was a video that Chloé hastily played.

It began with an amazing view of Paris, and a voice saying, " _It's a beautiful sight, seeing Paris from up here. I promised myself I'd get to see this, when I was ready. And here I am. I made it._ "

The camera turned to the first up-close video of Bee, who smiled proudly at the camera.

" _I've stuck to the background, practicing for the day I could help to protect this city that I love_ ," she admitted. " _But I am ready now. I am going to fight with my friends, Ladybug and Chat Noir, so Paris is no longer held hostage by Hawkmoth. I'm going do what I can to keep you all safe._ "

She turned the camera back to the sight of Paris, adding, " _I'm scared and unsure. But Hawkmoth has taken advantage of our fears and our sadness. He has used those at their weakest points, including children, as weapons for his own gain. I won't stop fighting from this moment on until we find him and take his miraculous._ "

" _I promise, no matter what, I'll be here to keep you safe. Goodnight._ "

The class was all talking to each other, discussing the video. Chloé didn't say anything, a look Sabrina didn't recognize on her face.

"Chloé?" Sabrina asked, concerned.

She snapped out of it, turning her nose up and sneering, "Whatever. I guess we'll have to see if she is any good."

"Yep." Sabrina took her mind off of Chloé's confusing expression. Instead, she let the wave of excitement and anticipation carry her through the day.

She had made her promise. Now it was time to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I wonder what that was about. I'm sure it will have no relevance to the story.
> 
> Anyway, Bee will finally get to see some action! Yay! If anyone has suggestions for the akuma, let me know!
> 
> Also, I can confirm only a third of her time up there was spent on filming the view. The rest was wondering how the fuck she was going to get down.


	6. Battlefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has her first battle.

It was during lunch when the akuma attacked, conveniently close to where Sabrina was.

Well, there was no convenience about it. Chloé had pissed off an upperclassman, he naturally wanted revenge for such awfulness, and Hawkmoth took advantage of that to make another go for the miraculous. Honestly, so soon after her promise, it was almost as if Chloé was purposely causing akumas.

But that, of course, wasn't true. Chloé was too in love with Ladybug to purposely cause the hero trouble, too selfish to do something for others like help them with nearly impossible goals, and too self-absorbed to realize she was building a reputation as one of the most hated teens of her generation. Sabrina didn't like to think about how many akumas she had personally helped Chloé cause.

Sabrina had no idea what Chloé did this time, but the giant pairs of scissors that were being used to slice at her were the very definition of disproportionate retribution.

  * **Step 1:** Get Chloé to safety.



She grabbed her friend's hand and ran, ignoring her shrill cries of annoyance. She soon arrived at the women's bathroom of a DVD store.

"My bag!" Chloé cried.

Perfect. Chloé had unknowingly given Sabrina the perfect out. Her blatant disregard for anyone's other than her own safety would make it very easy to get out and go without worrying about her following her.

"I'll go get it!" Sabrina promised, darting out the door and heading to an alleyway.

"Reena!" she called, causing the bee kwami to fly out of her bag. "Transform me!"

  * **Step 2:** Hold off Edward Scissorhands long enough for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up.



A good way to start doing that, Bee decided, was to cause a great distraction. How?

She pulled out her trompo and launched it, sending it into the akuma victim and knocking him back. His attention, naturally, turned to her and her shit-eating grin. Goal achieved, she gave a little wave and ran off, closely followed by the violent akuma as she brought the battle out of close quarters with civilians.

She dodged the scissors launching at her head and realized she had forgotten a step.

  * **Step 3:** Actually survive until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive.



Oh boy.

She dodged the next pair of scissors, grabbing the yarn connected to them and yanking the akuma victim off balance. A blade managed to cut across her cheekbone just under her mask, blood dripping down her cheek. It wasn't deep enough to cause more than a sting.

"Wow, so impressive," she noted sarcastically, a smirk on her lips. "Got anything better than that?"

She ducked a giant pair headed right for her neck.

Right, don't goad the person with sharp blades.

"Okay, so maybe you do!"

She grabbed a few more strings and made a quick knot, tying them all together. A few smaller pairs attacked her wrists and ankles, but were unable to get through the suit.

"Invulnerable, huh? Nice."

She dodged a punch, the scissors following her around the akuma. She smirked and wove around him, grinning as she tangled him in his own yarn.

"Wow, not the sharpest scissors in the drawer, are you?"

Knowing he'd slice through in a moment, she took advantage of her head start and ran down to an open area. She had successfully drawn the ire of the akuma victim from Chloé to herself.

She made eye contact with Ladybug as she ran, shouting, "Don't know where the akuma is but he is pretty mad at me right now so let's go!"

Ladybug jumped over scissors that swung at Bee, asking, "What did you do?"

"Goaded him a little. Got his attention off his original target but he's out for blood now."

"Congratulations," a familiar voice called. "You're officially one of us."

Ladybug and Bee looked up at Chat Noir, who was on a rooftop not far away with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's great. A little help now please!" Bee replied, sidestepping another attack. Ladybug seemed similarly concerned about the akuma.

Chat Noir jumped into action, landing on the blades of a pair of scissors and pinning them to the ground. The motion caused the akuma victim to lurch.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," the akuma growled. "Give your miraculous to me. I am the Craftsman!"

The three heroes blinked.

"Okay, this is a whole new level of terrible name," Bee noted, crossing her arms. "I thought it couldn't get worse after Vanisher. I was wrong."

"Must have latched onto this one in a pinch," Ladybug noted, lassoing the Craftsman and tying him up quickly. "Sloppy work, Hawkmoth."

She glanced over the victim before locating a dark purple stitch marker and crushing it.

Bee's face healed as Ladybug used Miraculous Ladybug, sending the wave of magic over Paris. Huh. Added bonus, she supposed. Awesome.

She recognized the boy. Chloé had ridiculed him for knitting, because it was a traditionally feminine activity. Sabrina winced and approached as Ladybug and Chat Noir did their handshake.

"Hey there," she began, her voice gentle. "Let's get you to the paramedics, alright."

He nodded, a little dazed, and stood up. A knitting project fell out of his bag and he flushed with embarrassment.

Bee smiled, handing it to him and adding, "This is really cool. You are a good knitter. You should keep at it. I bet you'll make some amazing things with it."

The boy's blush grew darker and he smiled. "Thanks."

She helped him to the paramedics, who were already prepared to take over. She remembered being brought out to them herself, a couple months ago, just before Chloé got akumatized.

Alya didn't even write an article for the Vanisher, since Antibug came so soon after.

Ladybug and Chat Noir approached after the boy was taken by the paramedics.

"That was more...violent than I expected," Bee admitted. "Are they usually that way?"

"Your presence probably made Hawkmoth attempt to up the danger level," Ladybug guessed. "He was sloppy though, attempting such a violent one on short notice. Too easily distracted from his goal with his temper. Who was the akuma's initial target?"

"The mayor's daughter," Bee answered. "My guess is she made fun of him for knitting."

Ladybug scowled and Chat Noir winced.

"Chloé Bourgeois is not known for her tact, or for any sort of social awareness," Chat Noir tentatively noted.

Ladybug snorted, saying, "That is the nice way of saying she is an insensitive jerk."

"My Lady, you are not one to judge. I can recall two akumas who resulted from your actions. I will not justify Chloé's, but I suggest you speak more kindly of a civilian."

Sabrina blinked. Oh boy. She should...probably go.

"Chat Noir, I also recall that you yourself are not so innocent."

"So, first battle ended with only a little blood shed! That's good, right?! A+ teamwork guys, ten out of ten! I should go because I agreed to meet a friend for lunch bye!"

Sabrina ran, detransformining in an alleyway halfway to the restaurant where she and Chloé had been eating. She retrieved the purse and ran to the DVD store.

She could never tell Ladybug who she was. If Chloé was bad enough to cause a feud between the two heroes, working with Chloé's lackey would probably not sit well with Ladybug.

"She wouldn't hate you," Reena noted from Sabrina's bag as she ran.

"You don't know that," Sabrina answered, her tone even. "I hurt people for Chloé. That makes me no better, and I don't expect my position now will redeem me in Ladybug's eyes. Best I can do is hope she never finds out the truth."

* * *

Chloé acted strange when Sabrina returned, taking the purse without so much as a comment about her being late.

When they returned to school, Sabrina saw the boy from earlier, knitting something. Chloé wasn't paying attention, so Sabrina took a deep breath and approached.

"Hi."

He looked at her and scowled.

"What do you want?" he grumbled 

Refusing to lose her nerve, she said, "I'm sorry about earlier." She didn't notice the boy's head snap up in shock, continuing, "The way Chloé acted was extremely rude, and I should have said something, but I didn't. That makes me just as accountable as her."

She reached into her bag, pulling out some money and handing it to him. He looked at it, his eyebrows having disappeared under his bangs.

"For yarn. It isn't much, but I hope you can get yourself something with it."

He took the money, then gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, putting the money in his bag. "For the apology and the yarn money."

She nodded and walked away, giving a little wave before catching up with Chloé.

She didn't feel like she could redeem herself for all that she had done, but she could do little things. Do what she could to alleviate Chloé's damage.

She couldn't be Bee full time, but she could do good things as Sabrina. Maybe that was all she needed.

* * *

Sabrina was searching through her backpack for her  and Chloé's homework when her hand made contact with a weak adhesive.

A sticky note. Where had that come from?

She removed it and her blood ran cold as she read it. 

Of course. Of course that was what it was. She couldn't have good things in her life. It didn't matter if Ladybug and Chat Noir were becoming her friends, if she and Reena were bonding over apples and movies. Because she was just Sabrina, and she wasn't meant to have that kind of happiness and positivity in life.

She read the note over and over, glad for a moment that Reena was enjoying the flowers instead of in here to see the moment Sabrina's joy fell away to shame and disappointment.

" _For Chloé._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty akuma. I'm sorry. I'll hopefully improve in the future.


	7. But Not For Me

" _They're writing songs of love, but not for me._ "

Sabrina shut off the radio, scowling at it before looking at the paper slip.

" _For Chloé._ "

It made sense, she realized. The bee was its own opposite, as Reena had said. It would help the opposite of Sabrina as well as Sabrina herself, and Chloé fit that. If the sticky note had stayed on, she'd have assumed the box was from an admirer of Chloé's and given it to her, because of course she would. She'd have then gone on with her life, unaware of being the delivery girl of godly power to a girl who was robbed of that by her.

She was never meant to be a hero. She was merely a plot device, the unwitting start of Chloé's rise to heroism. Never meant to be more than a flat character, only there for Chloé's development.

How could she be so stupid to think she could ever be more than that, that this power was truly meant for her? She had done harm with this misunderstanding, like she had when she accused Marinette of being like Chloé. She'd accidentally kidnapped Reena and made her believe she was the chosen.

She had to fix this.

"You ready for patrol?" Reena asked, flying in through the window. Sabrina instinctively shoved the note in her pocket. Later, she promised. First she had to patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir, then she would tell Reena. After that, she would take off the comb, put it back in the box, and give it to Chloé.

She might as well serve her purpose.

* * *

"You okay, Bee?" Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chat Noir had gone on a branching path already, to meet up with them in another location. It was just them.

"Just...thinking," she explained.

Ladybug nodded, and silence filled the space between them. Bee wondered if she should tell Ladybug, let her know that it wouldn't be the same bee superhero next time.

"I almost gave this up."

Bee blinked, surprised.

"Really?" she asked, shocked. "You...you just seem so perfect for this. I can't imagine another Ladybug."

"Don't you remember how I screwed up the first time?" she asked. "I...I made a huge mistake. I've made huge mistakes. Antibug, Volpina...Chat Noir wasn't kidding when he said I wasn't blameless. The first mistake, I thought it was a mistake. Why would I be chosen? So I tried to give it up, give the miraculous to a friend of mine.

"Now though, I realize how much it mattered for me to receive it. I needed it, to grow and become Ladybug. I recognize how much I need it. With every mistake I make, I'm a little closer to reaching the balance I need. You know?"

It was Bee's turn to be silent.

Ladybug, filling the space, noted, "Tikki, my kwami, helps too. She reminds me to do the right thing. I don't always listen to her, but she is usually right."

"Over five thousand year old gods," Bee remarked. "They probably pick up a thing or two. Reena is like that too."

"I wonder of Chat Noir's is like that?"

"Probably not. From what I've seen, I doubt the kwami is instilling responsibility into him."

"True." The two girls snorted.

"Bee, you were chosen because you needed the bee miraculous, just as it needed you," Ladybug told her. "It doesn't come easy at first, but soon you'll be unable to imagine your life without it."

"I already can't."

* * *

Sabrina flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a frown creased into her face.

Who was she to deny Chloé the balance she needed to grow? Who was she to take Chloé's chosen role from her? Who was she to possess what Chloé needed for her to become the person she could be, deny her of her chance to race across the rooftops and feel the freedom Sabrina felt?

"Sabrina?" Reena asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She sat up. She couldn't delay this. It wasn't fair to Ladybug and Chat Noir. It wasn't fair to Chloé. And it certainly wasn't fair to Reena.

Sabrina's happiness could take a backseat.

She pulled out the sticky note.

"I found this in my pocket. It must have been attached to the box you came in."

Reena took it, reading it closely.

"I'll relinquish it to her tomorrow, along with a note explaining what you need to eat and what I learned," Sabrina continued. "You can get her to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir so they aren't surprised. I won't tell anyone about you, I promise."

"Sabrina."

"I am sorry. I should have made sure it was for me."

"Sabrina."

"Ladybug was right. Chloé was chosen for a reason. I can't hold you hostage here when you're meant to be with her-"

"Sabrina!"

She went quiet, noticing the tears on her face.

Reena's face was stern and pointed, and she wondered if she was mad.

"The Guardian is a wise man, with a big heart and an ability to recognize the good in everyone," she began, her voice steady and firm. "He was the one who chose Chloé, meaning he recognized there was good in her."

Sabrina nodded, looking at the floor.

"But the Guardian is not infallible," Reena continued. "He chose Chloé without seeing the girl who could also benefit from my help. Chloé must learn to work with the hive, but you must learn to be a queen."

"But-"

"And," Reena interrupted, "The Guardian is wise and I generally trust his judgement, but I am many millennia old and he has not yet reached his second century. He may be wise, but I must be allowed to choose for myself who my chosen is. And if I decide you are who I want to hold my miraculous instead of a girl who may use my message in the wrong way, well...Master Fu isn't here."

"But Chloé-"

Reena placed a stubby arm on Sabrina's cheek.

"Chloé is not any more deserving of this chance than you. You are allowed to be selfish sometimes, Sabrina. Your happiness matters. Your growth matters. _You_ matter."

Sabrina blinked, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. Reena hugged her cheek, a reassuring warmth as she cried, letting go of all the guilt and shame that had consumed her than night.

* * *

On her and Chloé's desk the next day was a purple and blue hat.

Chloé blinked before asking, "Ooh, a present for me!" She picked it up and tried it on, a smug smile on her face. 

A tag fell out, and Sabrina picked it up, ready to read the note left to Chloé.

"For Sabrina," she read, shocked. Who would give her something? "Why would someone give me this?" She hadn't done anything to deserve it.

Chloé looked surprised at the tag in Sabrina's hand, then looked around.

The class appeared to be collectively glaring at Chloé, all eyes on her and the hat she was wearing. Sabrina wasn't sure what was more surprising, the present or the silent warning to Chloé not to claim it from her classmates. She had never given them any reason to do so.

Marinette and, surprisingly, Nathaniel were both glaring the most intense, though even Adrien seemed pretty stern as he gave Chloé a knowing look.

Even Lila was looking at Chloé, silently daring her to even try and take the gift for herself.

Chloé scoffed, removing it. "Whatever. I can get better hats than this for a fortune." She tossed it onto the table as if it were a homework assignment that she would never do.

Sabrina picked it up, rubbing her thumb over the soft yarn before putting it on, a small smile coming to her face. It must have been hand knit, rather than bought. Someone had not only given her a gift, they had made it themselves! It was incredible!

Chloé could have her designer hats. This one was priceless in Sabrina's opinion.

* * *

"That's a cool hat, Sabrina," Marinette noted, a friendly smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Sabrina answered, grinning happily. Chloé, annoyed, had insisted on eating lunch by herself today. Sabrina hoped she wasn't too mad. "Do you know who made it?"

"Unfortunately I don't," she admitted with a shrug. "The knitting is pretty great though."

Knitting...oh.

Sabrina was going to say something before a loud crash.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Marinette muttered. "That must be an akuma."

"I better go make sure Chloé is okay!"

She ran out the door, hiding in a closet before brushing her hat aside to expose the comb.

"Reena!"

"On it!"

She transformed.

* * *

"The crash came from the roof," Bee noted. The school was surprisingly empty, which was rather unnerving to be honest. Where had the students gone?

She ran up the stairs, opening the door to what was decidedly not the roof of their school.

It appeared to be a theatre, filled with a faceless audience. On stage, there was a monologue going on, delivered by a girl with a butterfly mask on her face.

She was probably an underclassman. Probably not a result of Chloé's bullying, unless Chloé had managed to get to her during lunch. She looked about the theatre before making eye contact with a very familiar girl.

She silently sat in the seat next to Alya, whispering, "What's going on?"

"She transformed the roof into a stage after Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived," Alya explained quietly, her phone camera focused on the stage. "They disappeared after getting caught in her spell. She didn't see me luckily."

"Name?"

"Drama Queen."

Bee snorted at the name, before asking, "Any ideas for what happened and where the akuma is?"

"None. I'm hoping I'll get some comments that clear the situation up."

Bee nodded. "Alright. I won't attack just yet then. Maybe this play will clear things up." She leaned back in her seat, noting, "Keep me updated."

"Alright," Alya answered. "And, I hope you don't mind if I get an interview after the battle?"

"We'll see."

It was only a few minutes later that Chat Noir appeared on stage, spouting off prose that Bee recognized was out of character for him...unless, of course, he was talking to Ladybug.

"Love interest?" Alya suggested.

Bee squinted, before shaking her head. "No. Too little fanfare." The two began bantering about the object of their affections. "Oh, he's the rival."

"For who?"

Suddenly, the light changed, and the spotlight turned to the new actress.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alya muttered. "I was expecting Ladybug."

"Me too."

But no, it was Chloé herself on stage, the love interest.

"Poor girl," Alya muttered, shaking her head. "Falling in love with Chloé is a date with disaster."

"You can't help who you love," Sabrina answered simply, a grimace on her face. Chloé was not...kind to those who fell for her. Dark Cupid was proof enough of that. And Alya had accidentally publicly announced this girl's crush to all of Paris at least.

"I've got a name," Alya whispered. "Nadine Gardiner. Public about her sexuality, so luckily we aren't outing her. One commenter suggested that her necklace has the akuma in it."

Bee looked over the girl before finding a dark purple necklace, a heart with a female symbol inside. That was probably the item with the akuma inside.

Ladybug appeared on stage, her behavior indicating she, like Chat Noir and Chloé, was under the spell. She was the sassy best friend character, offering romantic advice to Drama Queen.

Bee was on her own.

"I know I can't get you to leave, but at least take shelter just inside the school entrance?" Bee asked. "I'm going to draw her attention to me and hopefully break Ladybug and Chat Noir out. I can't divide my attention in more ways."

"Understood. Good luck, Bee."

She nodded and watched as Alya went into the entrance, ducking behind the door.

Time to make a scene.

"Bor- _ing_!"

The play ceased. It was utterly still inside the theatre as Drama Queen turned slowly to the offender.

"Excuse me?" she said in a dangerous tone, no longer focused on the stage. "I believe I heard you wrong."

Ladybug blinked. Chat Noir twitched. It seemed that as long as Drama Queen remained distracted from them, they could break out.

"Where's the action? The adventure? The excitement? If I wanted a romantic comedy I would have gone to the movie theater."

Ladybug's blank face morphed into dazed confusion. Chat Noir shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

Chloé's scowl was plain as day.

"I'll have you know that this subverts several romcom tropes!" Drama Queen shouted, her face contorted in rage. "What do you know about talent?"

"Talent?" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "It's a vanity project. You are good, but one good actor does not a masterpiece make. The dialogue is clunky and the actors have no emotion! I could write a better play in my slee-"

"What's going on?!"

Chloé's sudden scream pulled Ladybug and Chat Noir completely out of the spell, their costumes vanishing.

Drama Queen, furious at Bee's commentary and her actors freeing themselves, pointed at the bee hero and screamed, "Get her!"

Every single faceless audience member turned to look at her suddenly. Bee blanched at the realization of how horribly outnumbered she was.

"Oh poop."

They pounced, Bee barely managing to jump above the wave of faceless patrons, landing on top of the pile.

"Must not be a fan of critics," she muttered, dodging more audience members as she made her way to the stage. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already battling it out with Drama Queen, who had taken her attention off of Bee to focus on them. And Chloé...

"Get me out of here!"

...She'd be fine. Bee doubted Drama Queen would attempt to hurt her, unlike most akuma victims.

"Ladybug, help me!" Chloé cried, despite not being in any clear danger. Drama Queen's eyes flashed...oh shit.

Bee climbed on stage, kicking away a faceless person who had grabbed her, grumbling before turning back to the scene. Drama Queen was attacking Ladybug directly, effectively keeping her from getting an opening to use Lucky Charm, and the faceless goons were attempting to restrain Chat Noir. Bee and Chloé were left ignored now that Drama Queen's focus was on her perceived rival.

Perfect.

Bee tackled Drama Queen, wrapping her arms legs around her and effectively throwing her off balance.

Ladybug immediately used Lucky Charm as Bee attempted to pull the necklace off, but was eventually pulled off by several faceless goons, who shoved her to the floor and piled on top.

"Perfume?"

"Uh, I'd rather not!" Chat Noir called, attempting to remove himself from the goons with no luck. He tried to reach his staff but to no avail. "I don't have the best experience with it!"

"It's over, Ladybug," Drama Queen said, her voice dark. "Once I get your miraculous, I will destroy you. Then Chloé will be mine!"

"Ex _cu_ se me?!"

Oh dear lord.

Chloé stomped up, jabbing her finger into Drama Queen's face. She was fucking pissed, even more than she usually was.

"After you kidnapped me, forced me to play a part in your vanity project, and threatened to kill someone? No! I don't belong to anyone, especially not some low life like you!"

Drama Queen stepped back in shock, and Chloé kept going, clearly finding no reason to stop.

"I am not your prize for defeating Ladybug! I am not going to fall over your feet just because you won! And I will not be yours, never in a million years! So get that into your thick skull!"

For once, Chloé's terrible self preservation skills were useful. Ladybug's gaze darted around as Chloé's tirade continued, quickly finding all her necessary items, and grinned. Perfect. Now what?

She grabbed Chat Noir's abandoned staff and quickly began whacking minions, forcing them to release the other heroes. Drama Queen didn't notice thanks to Chloé's ranting.

"Have we just weaponized the mayor's daughter?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hawkmoth did it first," Ladybug answered simply, passing the baton back to Chat Noir. "Bee, when I give the signal, pull Chloé away from Drama Queen. Once she's blinded, use your trompo to launch her back. Chat Noir-"

"Already on it, Buginette."

The way they practically read each other's minds was impressive.

Ladybug and Chat Noir separated, and Bee pulled out her trompo. She kicked and punched a goon before-

"Now!"

"And final-Hey!"

"No time," Bee answered as she pushed Chloé behind her. Ladybug jumped down from the catwalk, spraying the perfume into Drama Queen's face.

"Agh!" Drama Queen screamed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Time for you to buzz off!" Bee shouted, pulling the string and releasing the trompo. It slammed into Drama Queen, launching her backstage.

Chat Noir released a lever, a cheeky grin on his face, and the sandbag dropped onto her.

"A necklace, my Lady?" Chat Noir asked, pulling it from Drama Queen's neck.

"I don't know," Ladybug remarked as she caught it. "Purple really isn't my color." She snapped the charm in half, releasing the akuma." Shows over, akuma."

Bee grinned as Marinette tossed the perfume bottle into the air, releasing a wave of red energy.

The scene vanished, leaving the three heroes, Chloé, and Nadine on the roof.

"What?" Nadine muttered, looking around. "What happened?"

Chloé glared at her, about to say something when Bee grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't," she said, her voice stern. "She wasn't herself. Don't pull a Dark Cupid incident."

Holy poop she just told Chloé what to do oh my god what was she thinking!

To her utter disbelief, Chloé looked at the girl, who was looking at her returned necklace with shame, and nodded.

"Okay. I guess I'll let her off the hook."

"Good."

"Hey Bee!" Ladybug called, drawing her attention before holding out her fist. "Pound it?"

Bee grinned, returning the fist bump happily.

"Don't leave me hanging," Chat Noir interjected, offering his own fist. Bee bumped it.

"So, that was your first proper akuma," Ladybug noted. "How was it?"

Bee looked at the two heroes, with assured smiles on their faces. They had been doing this for months, and it almost seemed to come easy to them. She didn't think she could ever reach their level. They were fire-forged heroes, unlike her. But today...it felt like the first time she could possibly be on par with them.

Maybe she was meant to hold the Bee Miraculous.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Sabrina rushed to the classroom, excuse already on her lips as she made it to the room.

"There you are!" she shouted when she saw Chloé. "I couldn't find you during the attack! I was so worried! That's why I was late! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" Chloé answered. "Ladybug is pretty much my BFF."

The teacher shushed them, saying, "Sabrina, I get you were worried for Chloé, but next time check here first?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Only seconds later, Marinette burst through the door.

"Sorry! I got locked in the bathroom again! Won't happen again I promise!"

She plopped down next to Alya, face-planting on her desk and grumbling in a tired voice.

Sabrina blinked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Marinette would know better than to go to the bathroom during an attack. In fact, she was too far from the bathroom when the attack started. Sabrina would know. They had been talking.

Oh. _Oh_.

That made a lot of sense.

"Sorry, ma'am, my father wanted to have lunch together and we took too long!" Adrien rambled as he ran in, sitting down in his seat.

...Yeah, nice try. Chloé had complained enough about it to her for her to know that excuse was total BS. In fact, both were total BS. And the fact that it just happened to be the two of them was very suspicious.

She wondered why she hadn't realized it sooner.

 


	9. An Explanation

I'm not continuing this story.

For a very good reason. I feel like it wasn't very true to the actual character of Sabrina. I feel like, at the point this story is at, I failed to show Sabrina's character as accurately as I could, and I don't think it would make much sense if I just started to portray her differently.

There is a possibility of me rewriting this fic in the future, but at the moment this fic will not be continuing. I'm sorry if you were wanting an update, but I just don't really think continuing this will work out

I won't delete it or anything. I'll just...leave it.

Sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Bee's Knees, for those who don't know, means something is great. "It's the bee's knees!"="It's the greatest!"


End file.
